Haven
History Haven is the mining complex that runs below Hive. It started off as the Mining process to set The Column, the massive 4 mile wide pillar that set the foundation for Hive and acts as the central loadbearing structure. But as they were digging down, they found something else, something previously unheard of……Tetracite. There was a huge war, the 5 corporations that all combined to build Hive sparked The Corporation War, each vying for control of this new source of power. The Mesa Fountation and Darkstar Industries united, crushed two and annexed Raven Prospects. Raven Prospects was then set to work as it’s vassal, made to oversee the mining of all the tetracite directly underneath Hive. The tunnels, each about a mile wide, spread out from the central column like roots of a tree. Ore barges ran between the tips of the tunnels to the ore processing facilities scattered closer in the complex towards the core. Drydocks also maintained the Ore barges when they started going faulty. They were never really allowed into Hive, they lived in the tunnels full time and weren’t permitted outsid contact, punishment for going against them during the Corporation Wars, Prisoners of War you might say. This was an age ago though, generations have passed since the old feuds. We are not the ones that warred against them. They are not the ones we warred with. Now, we’re all just survivors. During the Cataclysm, the Ore barges became vessels of rebellion, each barge was looking out for itself. Piracy became commonplace, ports were attacked and chaos reigned for years. Then, a group of likeminded barge captains calling themselves “The Foremen” started annexing the other Barges and unified the people of Haven. They let them keep their independence, they’ve been separate too long for that to go down well, but they laid down rules of conduct and laws for the other pirates to live by. Privateering became more popular, trade picked up and all the harbour became Parlay, anyone who tried to kill other inhabitants was fair game by all the other law abiding Citizens. This became the law with any other civilised safe zone found. Raiders were then picked, any barge wishing to raid for plunder was simply sent outside on foot, plenty of people to kill and rob outside, renegades didn’t fall under the rules... Subfactions Raider Raiders dress a bit more prim and proper than your average lowly Rigger. These guys are used to being out in the Hive, trading, scavenging and trying to make a name for themselves. They are most likely to be a bit cleaner than the riggers too, but not by much. Think piracy with a bit of urban survival thrown in for good measure. Avoid linen shirts and stereotypical pirate insignia. Scrap made hero pants are good, scraps of pilfered goods, scraps of fur/leather and bits of High-vis to signify you were from the mines are all good. Advantages Raiders are expert salvagers, and have been so for generations longer than the other factions. The warband gains +1 component per downtime for every raider. Raiders do not need to spend a second point on Warleader to form a warband. Disadvantages Raiders prefer to be nimble. Quick on their feet encase a hasty retreat or a sprint for the goods is required. Raiders cannot use LMG’s or two handed melee weapons or heavy rigs over Worn level. Rigger Riggers work the Ore barges and mine for scraps of tetracite in the tunnels to power them. Riggers also have a strong tradition of passing down the craft to their children, using powered picks and wearing the heaviest rigs with ease. They haven’t really seen the outside much before now so will be a little new to it all. Work fatigues, toolbelts, shammy rags, anything denoting to mines would be expected on a rigger. Generally, all riggers are considerably dirty, save for the eyes where they’ve been wearing safety goggles/glasses. Advantages Riggers pride themselves on their proficiency with any physical tool.' If a rigger takes heavy rig and a one or two handed melee skill, they gain +1 skill point to use during Gen. This bonus applies when at least one point is invested in each.' Disadvantages Riggers ain't to smart when it comes to the complicated fiddly stuff!' Riggers cannot take Biotech or Cybertech skills, but can still take Armstech or Medic, they know how to strap things up good and proper! They also cannot use Prototype weapons, save for those made to be used at Standard issue level. Prototype Rigs are fine though.' Category:Factions